dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bizarro (Earth-One)
* Although Bizarro No. 1 is the most famous of all related characters, he is not in fact the first Bizarro. In October of 1968, writer Otto Binder introduced a Bizarro character who functioned as an imperfect duplicate of the Earth-One Superboy. This bizarro was the product of a scientist named Professor Dalton and was destroyed after making only one appearance. Superboy #68 at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics The back-story of the first Bizarro was later re-imagined by John Byrne for issue #5 of the 1986 limited series, Man of Steel. * Although the word "Bizarro" functions as the character's proper name, it is also a neologism, used to describe any object or circumstance which may appear out of the ordinary. In the WB/CW television series ''Smallville for example, Chloe Sullivan has often used the word "Bizarro" to describe strange events taking place in the community. * Bizarro's physical statistics are based upon that of the Earth-One Superman. * Although Bizarro No. 1 seemingly died in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #423, this tale is regarded as an imaginary story and does not take place within established Earth-One continuity. The final fate of Bizarro has yet to be revealed. | Trivia = The Bizarro character and concept has been referenced in various movies and television programs. * Sealab 2021 (which airs on Cartoon Network) has satirized the Bizarro concept (episode #17). * Episode 105 of South Park, called "An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig," features a clone of Stan Marsh that is mutated in appearance, and wreaks havoc on the town. * The reality TV parody, Drawn Together, featured a Bizarro Captain Hero at one point and as Captain hero laments "What happens in Bizarro world, stays in Bizarro world" regarding a homosexual fling with his Bizarro Self. * Neil Gaiman's Sandman comic used the Bizarro concept (although using a different name) as an important plot element; it was a comic book read by the characters in the story arc A Game of You. * The comic strip This Modern World occasionally transforms into "This Bizarro World" in which all the characters are crude duplicates of our world and speak in a Bizarro-like manner. * Al Franken's book Rush Limbaugh is a Big Fat Idiot and Other Observations features a parody of Republican politicians and other right-wing personalities using "Bizzaro speak" - in other words, saying the opposite of what they really mean. * The television series Seinfeld, with its many Superman references and in-jokes, devoted an episode to the Bizarro concept, "The Bizarro Jerry", with Elaine dating a mirror opposite of Jerry who had his own Bizarro versions of friends George, Kramer, and Newman. (Since the "Bizarro" group were actually nicer, smarter, and more responsible than the "normal" group, it is arguable that the Elaine's original friends are actually the Bizarros.) * Sometimes, when the WWE RAW show comes from Canada, Jerry "The King" Lawler refers to the country as "bizarro world", where the locals root for heels like Christian because they hail from Canada. * There is a fledgling literary movement calling itself Bizarro (see bizarro fiction) featuring a collection of authors (including Carlton Mellick III, Chris Genoa, Jeremy * Robert Johnson, Kenji Siratori and Steve Aylett) and small presses (Eraserhead Press, Raw Dog Screaming Press, and Afterbirth Books) who specialize in weird, offbeat fiction. * The video game Final Fantasy VII included a boss character named "Bizarro Sephiroth". * In the toy and cartoon series of the 80's He-Man, there was a character named Faker, who was created by the villain Skeletor to take on He-Man. He looked just like He-Man, but had blue skin. * In the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Dopplegängland," Cordelia Chase refers to that reality as "Bizarro World." She uses the term again later in the Angel episode "You're Welcome," when she learns that former evil vampire Spike has reformed and become a hero and Angel is now head of the Los Angeles office of the evil law firm Wolfram & Hart ("What kind of freakin' Bizarro World did I wake up in?!"). * The Alan Moore version of Supreme included two homages to Bizarro. Emerpus was Supreme's counterpart from a mirror dimension, who literally did everything backwards. The Shadow Supreme was a duplicate with a similar origin to Bizarro, but was actually evil. * In the Stargate SG-1 episode "Ripple Effect" Col. Mitchell refers to an SG-1 team from an alternate reality as "The Bizarro SG-1" | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * Adventure Comics (Tales of the Bizarro World) feature * Tales of the Bizarro World | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * Duplicator Ray * Lex Luthor (Earth-One) * Superman (Earth-One) | Links = * Bizarro article at Wikipedia * Bizarro article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Bizarro article at Superman: Through the Ages * Bizarro article at Supermanica * Bizarro profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Unofficial Website of Tales of the Bizarro World ---- }} Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Apocryphal Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Legion of Doom members Category:Male Characters Category:Reporters Category:Secret Identity Category:Silver Age Category:Superman villains Category:Copy Edit